fairy dust
by paperbagface
Summary: SasuSaku. AU. What does your heart wish for? All you have to do is believe.


The Land of the Snow is a beautiful land. Its mainland comprises of a winter wonderland, its skies forever crying tears or releasing its vapor in light snowdrops. It is blessed with its glamour and cursed with its extreme conditions. However, there is a land that exists between dimensions, one whose door is thoroughly hidden by nature. This land is the Land of Spring, where myths begin and where fairytales are told. The rivers are shining, bright, and blue; the trees an enchanting, green with bright sunlight sifting through their canopies. It is where the nymphs roam and the fairies live, where mermaids may live in the deepest, inland seas, and where vampires may live in the darkest, coldest caves.

It is all myth to Uchiha Sasuke, second heir to the throne.

But time, of course, changes everything.

-

-

-

-

**fairy dust**  
by: paperbagface

_disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine._  
_A/N: this has actually been sitting in my computer for the longest time, so I decided to finish it up and post it for your enjoyment! This particular fic won't be too long. It might actually be a two-shot, judging from how long this first part was...  
In any case, I hope you enjoy!_

**chapter 1. hope**

-

-

-

-

_if i could find just one spec of fairy dust,_

_i would wish for my freedom_

-

-

-

-

She quietly sits in the tree atop the lively river, humming a tune she's known all her life, watching as the creatures live beneath her. The vampires in the cave occasionally peek out from the darkness to wearily watch her with their glowing, blood red eyes. The mermaids surface from the deepest seas to stare with their light-blue irises. Her lips twist in an interesting smile when she sees them watch her with such lust in their eyes, but she knows that they will never catch her. There are laws that have been placed by the Goddess who birthed this land many millennia ago, and there is nothing in the world, or even in the universe, that may break them.

When the sunshine hits her back, she feels her bones tingle with annoying frequency. Shaking her head at the utter pain and irony of it all, she jumps down from her perch on the tree, floating atop the water before moving deeper into the forest. Things are to be kept hidden for a reason.

-

-

-

-

There is something soothing about the rain pattering against his glass windows. Perhaps it is the interesting beauty of the dreary clouds against the dark sky, or perhaps it is the soothing lullaby of the rain falling and pattering away on the earth. Either way, he finds his nerves soothed and his anger faded; it's a feeling he hasn't felt in far too long, and he wonders what it is about life that makes it so difficult to bear. Maybe, he dryly notes, it's the lust for power that controls his father's heart; had there been any ounce of love between he and his father, perhaps life would not be so difficult to live each day. Or, perhaps it's the unconditional love of his mother; _why, _he wonders, _why _does she love his _father_, a man who only barely cares for her and puts work above their relationship? Or, perhaps it's the stupidity of his older brother; why would someone he had idolized all his life betray him – why would he betray their _mother? _

"Sasuke-sama?"

He turns from his windows and sees his mother's personal maid standing at his doorway. She bows respectfully before continuing.

"His Majesty requests your presence in the Drawing Room."

"Thank you," he replies, returning his gaze to the darkness of the rainy evening. "I'll be there shortly."

The maid quietly leaves, and Uchiha Sasuke remains in his place by his window. He can only barely distinguish all the people on the castle ground; the darkness and the rain distort his vision greatly, and this inability to _see _depresses him. It is almost as if he is staring into a dark void where no light may pass – as if it is illustrating to him the darkness and dreariness of his own existence. Shaking off his disheartening thoughts, he takes one last look out the window before turning and beginning his trek to the Drawing Room. His heart is heavy with an indescribable nervousness, and he already knows the meeting with his father will not be a good one.

-

-

His entire family is seated around the drawing room table. The air around them is solemn as Sasuke takes a seat at his rightful place, waiting patiently for his father to finish paperwork. His heart pounds loudly against his chest, the tense air in the room heightening his anxiety; the ominous feeling that he's carried from the time the maid summoned him still remains in the pits of his stomach. He exchanges gazes with his older brother, first heir to the throne. The look in his brother's eyes is unusual, as there is a deeper emotion and purpose hidden beneath his onyx irises. It was such a look that the anxiety that was already making his stomach churn was heightened, and he desperately hoped that his emotions would be hidden from the calculating eyes of his father.

"Itachi, the people are ready for a new king," Uchiha Fugaku, King of the Land of Snow, seriously states, his calculating eyes drifting between the three faces of his family. "And you have long since passed eighteen years of age."

All eyes turn to Itachi, whose eyes blankly stare into his father's. His lips are set in a rigid line, not quite a frown, yet not quite a smile either. For a few moments, his gaze is averted to Sasuke's, where they exchange unspeakable words through their unbreakable, brotherly bond.

"Can you not consider Sasuke? His birthday is near, and he will almost be of age to be properly considered an heir to this throne," Itachi finally replies.

Sasuke's breath hitches in his throat, the anxiety once more churning away at his insides. His heart falls when his father looks at him with such blank, unfeeling eyes, almost as if they have no blood relation at all. The feeling is suffocating, and like many other moments, his feelings of jealousy begin to overcome his love for his brother – his _family. _

"You are the first heir," Fugaku replies, staring at Itachi once more, "And Sasuke is second. There is a reason for a first and a second, Itachi, and nothing will be done to break the apparent laws of this land."

"But Fugaku," Uchiha Mikoto, Fugaku's only queen and wife, calmly says, "What Itachi is saying is reasonable. At least consider Sasuke – "

"I stand by my decision," Fugaku stubbornly replies, cutting off his wife's comment. Sasuke's fingers grip the fabrics of his clothes, anger burning over for the ill treatment of his mother. Itachi offers an apologetic glance to his little brother, and for a few moments, Sasuke hates how his brother is so understanding – is so _perfect. _

"What must I do to have you even _look _at me, Father?" Sasuke finally asks, undertones of betrayal, loneliness, and sadness in his voice. "What must I do to prove that I am your son?"

The Drawing Room is silent for a few moments as Itachi, Mikoto, and Sasuke's hearts pound loudly against their chests. Fugaku angrily stares at his youngest son, Sasuke's question taken as a tone of rebellion.

"Uchiha are pictures of perfection," Fugaku finally replies, his tone snide and taunting. "You haven't surpassed Itachi, and are quite below his skill for your age, Sasuke."

"Fugaku – " Mikoto warns, her usually calm voice dangerous and challenging.

"Will I ever be good enough for you, Father? With my existence as _Uchiha Sasuke, _will I _ever _be good enough so that you will spare me another thought?" Sasuke quickly replies, silencing his mother.

"No," Fugaku replies, his lips formed in a sort of demonical smile.

Before Itachi and Mikoto can do anything to alleviate the tension between father and son, Sasuke's fist collides against the hard table before the second heir quickly leaves the room.

"Why must you be so nasty to your – my – _our _son?" Mikoto angrily asks.

"I shall have no son of imperfection," Fugaku calmly replies, returning his attention to the papers before him.

Mikoto angrily leaves the room, the fabric of her dresses floating behind her like butterflies as she quickly moves to assuage her youngest son of his pain. Itachi solemnly stares at his father, holding his head in his hands as his mind and heart are thrown into utter turmoil.

"One day, you must atone for your sins, Father," Itachi seriously states.

Fugaku looks at him curiously, but says nothing as his perfect son leaves the room without another word.

"What fools," he angrily murmurs to himself, his voice echoing within the large, empty room.

-

-

"Sasuke."

The rain is falling harder against his windows, the dark sky occasionally flashing with streaks of lightning. Itachi is standing at his doorway, a small smile on his lips in attempts to assuage his only, _precious, _little brother. Sasuke spares him one look before returning his attention to the dark, solemn world outside of the window. He returns to the world where he is _free _of all the chains in which his pain and anger binds him.

"I don't blame you, Itachi," Sasuke finally said, answering the question that has been floating between the brothers for the past seventeen years. "I highly dislike you, though."

Itachi breathlessly chuckles and closes the room to his brother's door, sitting on the bed beside Sasuke and solemnly staring at the pattering rain. The silence that reigns between them for a few moments is comfortable, both allowing their minds to freely wander into a world where _royalty _and _bloodlines _did not exist.

"Sasuke, did you ever believe when Mother told us stories of the Land of Spring?" Itachi curiously asks, breaking the silence between them once more.

"Do I look like a person to believe in fairies and vampires?" Sasuke retorts, skeptically looking at his brother with an amused smirk on his lips.

Itachi chuckles and shakes his head, "I suppose not. But perhaps that land is not a myth, yet _myth-like _in that all that magic and possibility is _real._"

Lightning lights the dark sky for a few moments once more, before leaving the world a dark, dismal grey once more. Itachi places a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder, his onyx eyes overflowing with deep emotion that surfaces after long days hidden away within the deepest chambers of the heart.

"Imagine, Sasuke," Itachi continues, "having one _miniscule _spec of fairy dust that can grant your heart's _deepest _desire."

"Itachi," Sasuke seriously states, his mind in confusion over his brother's odd lecture of the mythical Land of Spring. The stories that had been told by his mother many, _many _years ago have always been shoved to the back of his mind; he had never been a child with a wild imagination, and had never welcomed the myths with open arms.

"I'm _suggesting_ that there may be a way to grant your freedom," Itachi seriously says, lips formed in a small, almost wry smile, "If that is what your deepest, _greatest_ desire may be."

"I don't believe – "

" – All you must do is _believe, _Sasuke," Itachi interrupts, his almost-wry smile replaced with a small, genuine one.

Sasuke stares in puzzlement, unable to speak any words. He did not believe in myths – in vampires, mermaids, and fairies. He did not want to believe in things that would be intangible, things that were uncertain. He knew, more than _anyone _else, that there is no such thing as a _fairytale _– no such thing as a true love that may save the world, no such thing as a spec of fairy dust that could grant his heart's deepest desire. Only the tangible existed, and only through a man's own actions did he succeed.

"I'll speak with you in the morning. Rest well," Itachi says, interrupting his reverie.

Sasuke nods in acknowledgement and lies down in his bed when Itachi leaves the room, eyes set on the dark ceiling. Alone, in that dark and dismal world, Sasuke's convictions remain strong and firm; his anger at his father and jealousy of his brother rush through the blood in his veins, the loneliness that has always haunted him returning to twist and churn away at his weakening heart.

Within that pain and solemn darkness, Sasuke knew that there was no such thing as _fairy dust _that could release him from that dismal prison.

-

-

The morning following the storm is beautiful. The air is fresh and clean, and the natural scents of nature – the grass, the trees, the winter flowers – are heightened and aromatic. The sky, no longer a dark, storming grey, is instead a light grey, sheets of clouds that carried snow covering the expanse of sky. Light blankets of snow begin to fall, the heavy rains of the previous day falling as gentle snowdrops instead of drops of water to blend and disappear on the frozen grounds of Snow country.

Sasuke is sparring with his best friend and colleague, Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke, being second son to the king, is quite skillful in combat battle, and is quite respected within the ranks of Snow country's own army. Being a son of the king, who also served to command the army in times of need, Sasuke is one of the army's main advisors, second only to Itachi and the Board of Generals. Uzumaki Naruto, an orphan who has been raised within Snow's military since being found as a six-year-old wandering between lands, is a well-respected officer and advisor to Sasuke's division. The two of them were raised together as children, and as such became close enough to have an unbreakable brother bond. However, no matter how strong the bond, the two are complete polar opposites who always wavered in a love-hate relationship.

"Fairies, huh? Yeah, you don't seem the type to believe in them," Naruto says after the two sheath their swords and rest their backs against the trees, their specially tailored clothes waterproof against the snow underneath their bodies.

"I just don't understand why Itachi would bring them up," Sasuke replies, continuing the briefing of the previous night's events. "It's obvious I'm not idealistic."

"There must be a reason behind it though," Naruto ponders, leaning his head back against the tree to watch the thin blanket of snow slowly fall to the ground. "Itachi isn't idealistic either. Maybe he really wants you to believe in fairy dust. Maybe to say, '_if you just believe, then anything is possible!'_"

Sasuke blankly stares at his best friend and snorts, his lips formed in an amused smirk at the idea. But, still, Naruto does have a point, no matter how clichéd or cheesy it may be.

"But what're you going to do, Sasuke? Fugaku-sama thinks that the only reason why you're trying to desperately prove yourself is because you want the crown. But that isn't the case, obviously," Naruto continues, tapping his index finger against his lips in thought.

"I don't know. It's clear that Itachi's intention is to remain the head advisor for the military rather than become _king. _But since Father refuses to see that, it won't be long until the coronation ceremony, because it's true that people are restless. Over the years of Father's reign, our kingdom has stagnated, and with Father's extreme stubbornness, we won't be able to gain momentum to move until he's removed from the throne."

"What're you and Itachi going to do?"

Sasuke stares at his best friend with a solemn look in his eyes. His brow is narrowed in frustration, and his lips are pursed in a frown as he thinks of the next course of action. He knows there is no way to avoid the situation, and he is only fearful of the catalyst to disaster if their situation isn't resolved.

"I don't know."

Naruto offers a reassuring smile, unsheathing his sword and pointing it to Sasuke.

"I'm here for you, teme."

Sasuke smirks and unsheathes his own sword, the metals of their swords tapping against each other to seal the hidden promise.

"Dobe."

-

-

"So Sasuke still doesn't believe you, huh?" Kisame, Itachi's trusted advisor and best friend, says, his shark-like teeth peeking from behind his lips as they form an amused smile.

Itachi frowns at the truth behind his best friend's statement, his eyes set to the world outside of his office, watching as the ground is covered by the blankets of light snow. His thoughts are whirling around in his mind, images of his father and his brother clashing against each other in chaos and in desire; ideas and plans of how to change his brother's logical view of the world into one that would at least _accept _the possibility of something idealistic existing make his head spin, and Itachi can only plan as fast as possible to salvage any hope for their dysfunctional family.

"Unfortunately, no," he finally replies, scratching his head in attempts to ease the whirling chaos within it. "It seems like an impossible feat."

"But say he does believe. Will he still be able to find the door? People who tell the fairytale never tell the disappointing part of it – a sad truth, really."

Itachi sighs, another trouble added to the disorder within his thoughts. But what Kisame says is true; the fairytale is one matter, and the actual _truth _of it is another. The fairies and the myth of the fairy dust _did _exist, Itachi is certain. However, there is one obstacle that Mother Nature birthed to protect the beloved fairies and their wings.

There is a door to the Land of Spring. Somewhere, there is a portal to reach the other dimension and enter the world of mermaids, vampires, and fairies. This portal is well hidden within nature, one whose whereabouts is completely unknown. However, the entire myth aside, Itachi is positive that this door to the Land of Spring exists; over the years, he has been collecting various accounts and information from trusted sources in hopes to pierce together an absolute truth that is clouded by uncertainty.

"If I could only find it myself," Itachi disappointingly says.

"Even if you did, is it certain that your _deepest _wish is to give your precious little brother is freedom? Faced with such a power of fairy dust, your heart's deepest desire may change. Many people who have sought out the fairy dust before were pure in heart. Yet why would Mother Nature completely hide these fairies? I'm positive that these men, _pure _in heart, completely changed in their nature, which is why fairies have been reduced to a mythical status."

Itachi thinks for a few moments, thinking of the past seventeen years he has shared with his brother. The four years without his younger brother were lonely; his father had always been a workaholic perfectionist, and as such was absent in most of the _nurturing _part of parenthood. The only moments when Fugaku had proved to be a proper father were when Itachi began showing promise in combat skills and intelligence; that was when Fugaku began to shower affections towards his son that were only half-hearted in nature. However, when Sasuke was born, Itachi was no longer left alone to please his father. He was given a task to raise his brother well, to teach him well, to nurture him as Fugaku never did – or would. The bond between them started the moment his mother handed the newborn baby to Itachi to hold, and has strengthened millions of times over the course of the seventeen years of Sasuke's life. And while Itachi has many hobbies, many interests, and many priorities, Sasuke will always be first in whatever category possible that there may be a first, second, or third.

"I'm positive," he finally says, a content smile on his lips.

Kisame nods his head in agreement, wondering how he ever doubted his best friend's devotion to his little brother.

"Your devotion to him is almost, _you know,_" Kisame thinks aloud, "Incestuous?"

Itachi quickly reacts by throwing a pen to his best friend at lethal speeds, which, if any inexperienced person could not dodge, would prove to be fatal. However, Kisame being Itachi's trusted advisor, is almost his equal in combat skills, and easily dodges, chuckling as the pen sticks to the wall, its black ink bleeding down the walls.

"It's the least I can do. I am the cause of his suffering, after all."

Kisame takes this as an acceptable answer, and no more words are exchanged between them.

-

-

Mikoto is embroidering various fabrics in her room, humming the lullabies she hummed to her sons when they were still young enough to be cradled in her arms. She is surprised, however, when Sasuke enters the room and takes a seat on her bed, wordless and stoic like he has always been. She quickly places her embroidery aside and averts her full attention to her youngest son, an understanding motherly smile gracing her rosy lips as she patiently waits for her son's explanation.

"Aren't you ever lonely, Mom?" He finally asks, looking at her with his solemn eyes.

"Darling, how could I ever be lonely with you and Itachi as my wonderful, precious sons?" She replies, her smile dazzling and her eyes crinkled in genuine affection.

Sasuke frowns, almost as if to look away from her sincere happiness.

"You know what's not what I mean, Mom."

Mikoto laughs and shakes her head, taking a seat beside Sasuke and affectionately ruffling his hair. He stares at her, his eyes almost narrowed in mock annoyance, but his lips formed the closest they'll ever be in a smile.

"Of course it's lonely, darling," she finally says, her lips still formed in a smile. Her eyes, however, show hints of the loneliness and sadness that hides in the deepest corners in her heart, only showing in rare occasions where her maternal affection cannot overpower the unrequited nature of her love for her husband.

"Then why are you still here? Why haven't you run away, yet?" He asks, sounding much like he had in his younger, innocent years.

Mikoto smiles and ruffles his hair once more, before softly replying, "Isn't it obvious, Sasuke?"

Sasuke sheepishly nods. The answer has always been crystal clear. Even from the moment in her childhood when she was first introduced to Uchiha Fugaku, first heir to the throne, she has always loved the man. Those feelings haven't changed through the decades, and she is firmly resolved that they never will, no matter how painful the journey may be. Intimate love aside, she also loves both her sons dearly, nurturing them and loving them to the best of her ability. These three men are her precious treasures in life, and she knows they will forever remain the source of her happiness.

"Are fairies real, Mom?"

His question is unexpected from his lips, and Mikoto stares at him for a few moments, wide-eyed and puzzled. His lips are formed in a wry smirk, the disappointment and despair obvious in his onyx eyes.

"I believe in them," she finally replies. "And if not _them, _I believe in that hope."

She smiles and takes up her embroidery once more, her hands careful as she sews on the threads. Sasuke nods his head and accepts this as an acceptable answer, kissing her cheek in farewell before wordlessly leaving the room.

_Hope._

-

-

The night is quiet, no rain pattering against windows, no thunder and lightning ruling the skies. Instead, the snow continues to fall, covering the world with a fresh, winter wonderland. Sasuke is lying in bed, staring at the dark, blank ceiling above him. His mind is full of various thoughts and memories –

There is slight movement outside his door, and Sasuke quickly turns away from the door, his right hand above the sheath of his sword that stands beside his bed.

"It's me. Father requests our presence," Itachi says from behind the door.

"At this hour?" Sasuke mumbles, pulling himself from under the covers and meeting his brother outside the doorway.

Itachi smiles, and the two begin their trek to the Drawing Room. Sasuke's heart is pounding loudly against his chest, the anxiety once more churning away at this stomach like it had done a few days prior. When they reach the Drawing Room, Itachi's hand rests on the doorknob, and his other is placed on Sasuke's shoulder in reassurance. Sasuke stares at his brother with confusion, and Itachi only replies to the unsaid question with a wry smile.

"I hope you believe, Sasuke."

And without another word, Itachi opens the door, and Fugaku is sitting there with an expecting smile on his lips.

-

-

"Itachi and I have come to an agreement, Sasuke."

Sasuke is stiff within his chair, his heart still pounding against his chest. He exchanges glances with Itachi, confusion obviously written across his face, but Itachi still replies with a wry smile, revealing nothing of his plans.

"Father – " Sasuke begins, but is cut off when Fugaku continues speaking.

"If you can accomplish what Itachi could not," Fugaku says, his lips tugged upwards into a smile, "Then I shall reconsider your succession to the throne."

"What?" Sasuke asks, puzzled. There is very little that Itachi has left unaccomplished; actually, Sasuke can think of no task that Itachi left unfinished.

Fugaku chuckles, albeit quite darkly, and exchanges glances with his oldest son.

"You've heard about it, right? The fairies – the hidden door to their dimension."

_The fairies again? _Sasuke thinks. He feels anger pulsing through his veins as he wonders why they are forcing him to believe in something that he chooses not to believe in.

"Itachi tried to find this door," Fugaku continues, throwing a nasty, disappointed glance to Itachi before continuing, "But failed."

"_Father – " _Sasuke begins to protest, but is stopped by Itachi's warning glance.

"So, if you can find this door and bring back fairy dust, I shall find you fit as a proper heir to the throne. You shall leave by tomorrow morning. Naruto will stay behind to maintain your portion of the army. Good night, and good luck."

Fugaku smiles, and the two sons are dismissed without further instructions. Their journey to their rooms, however, is interrupted when Sasuke moves to punch Itachi, who easily blocks the assault.

"What were you _thinking? _Why would you do this to me?" Sasuke angrily whispers, careful not to cause a fuss to wake the servants.

Itachi offers an apologetic smile, dropping Sasuke's fist and continuing his trek to his room on the other side of the castle. Wits completely overshadowed by his anger, Sasuke takes the hidden dagger in his boots and skillfully throws it at his brother; Itachi, of course, effortlessly catches the dagger in his hands after properly dodging.

"You – why are you making me believe in these false hopes called _fairies? _Is this your way to get rid of me? I'll be gone _forever. _I'll never be able to come back and prove myself. _Why are you doing this, Itachi?" _Sasuke angrily continues, unable to hold back words that he knows stick daggers through Itachi's heart.

"All I'm asking is for you to believe, Sasuke. I promise you that you will not fail Father's expectations in this," Itachi calmly replies.

Itachi throws back Sasuke's dagger and continues on his way, leaving Sasuke to battle his own inner demons.

"What is this..." Sasuke hopelessly murmurs to himself, before quickly turning and running to a new destination.

-

-

"You've got to be _kidding," _Naruto says, letting Sasuke into his quarters after Sasuke unceremoniously knocked on the door and demanded entry.

Sasuke sits at Naruto's coffee table, holding his head in his hands as he still continues to process his extreme misfortune. Naruto takes a seat beside him, shoving aside various books on combat studies, and shakes his head in utter disbelief.

"And I can't even go with you. It's going to be hell managing our portion of the military on my own," Naruto says, sighing at the thought of the difficult days to come.

Sasuke remains silent, and Naruto offers a smile of reassurance.

"You can do it, teme. If anyone can prove this fairytale, it's you."

"How am I supposed to prove something I don't believe in?" Sasuke finally says, his voice desperate.

Naruto remains silent for a few moments, pondering on Sasuke's point. It is true after all; it's extremely difficult to prove something's reality when you yourself believe it to be false. But that is the challenge behind it all, and Naruto knows that any challenge Sasuke takes is completely conquered without error. That is just Sasuke's nature.

"How about believing in yourself as a first?" Naruto finally replies, a large grin on his lips.

The words take Sasuke by surprise, his eyes wide. His heart seems to stop in his chest at that very moment, millions of emotions rushing through his blood.

_Hope._

"Yeah," comes Sasuke's quiet answer.

"You being you, you're not even going to say goodbye, are you?" Naruto says in attempts to make the air less heavy. "You'll probably leave in a few hours after gathering a few things and resting a bit."

At this, Sasuke smirks and breathlessly chuckles, amused at his best friend's complete knowledge of his personality.

"Good luck," Sasuke light-heartedly replies.

Naruto smiles and nods, "Good luck."

-

-

-

-

The days seem longer and colder when Sasuke is outside of the castle and aimlessly wondering throughout the frozen forests of his country. The silence around him is almost profound, as the only sounds he hears in the silent, winter wonderland is the sound of his boots crushing the small drops of snow that accumulated on the ground. He continues on, alone in the winter wonderland, attempting to find some sort of magic within his own dismal prison.

However, all is changed in the deepest, thickest part of the forest, where the forest canopy catches most of the snow falling from the sky. Sasuke stops for a few moments for rest, standing amidst an opening within the forest; there is a circle of land encompassed by the forest trees, almost as if there was constant keeping to keep the opening clear of growing trees or sprouting plants. Sasuke stands in the middle, admiring the rare, circular grove hidden away from the mainland. Around him, he notices an odd sight – a fairy ring of mushrooms that lines the border between the trees and the clearing.

All is changed when bright fragments of light surround him, the bright lights illuminating the entire world. And when he opens his eyes to the world once more, he is met with a beautiful world of running waters and the greenest grass. The dismal prison that has held onto his heart for so long is melted, and the fresh, clean air of the Land of Spring releases him from his chains.

-

-

-

-

_all you have to do is believe_

-

-

-

-

Her blood runs cold once the vampires and mermaids begin screeching in delight. Her eyes turn towards the portal, the very beginning of their land. The rays of sunlight reflect against her shimmering wings, and she feels her bones tingle once more. As she climbs higher into the green, forest canopies, her wings slowly fade, the shimmering fairy dust hidden away from sight.

"It's time," she whispers.

The white teeth of the vampires shine from the darkness of the caves, and the mermaids' eyes twinkle with mischief.

_It's begun._

-

-

-

-


End file.
